Parabatai: But Death Part Thee and Me
by NarcissaMellark
Summary: A gripping tale where the world of magic clashes into the world of Shadowhunters and borrows an idea of keeping friendship. But the major twist in the story comes when the life of Draco Malfoy has a major upturn. Sneak into the shoes of Draco and experience the bond he accidently falls into, and how he manages (or not) to fulfill it. A journey through sweet and sour parts of life.
1. Prologue

Hi readers,

Long time since we last met? I am sorry. This is one of the crazy ideas that keep pooling into my mind, and I chose on it because I would love to read Draco in such a strange situation. Please read and review. Your reviews are great encouragement to me and I need it. If you find pairings that you are not fond of, content that is disliked by you, or your favorite characters to be not how you imagine them now or in future, I am Sorry. I have tried my best to keep up to expectations and hope you guys enjoy it. Thanks.

Welcome to your journey of errands on the verge of fun; romance in the world not yours, gratitude to childhood enemies, friendships and love that was impossible till yesterday and much more.

PROLOGUE

Cross as he was with the recent condition life had brought him in; he secretly enjoyed the fame that was never written in his fate. Call it: being at the wrong place at the wrong time, or even as depressing it sounds to his father, at the right place the right time.  
Draco Malfoy stood amongst the crowd, deep in thought with a frown pasted on his face. To the world he had to pretend this was the worst thing ever. To him, it was craziest thing that could happen but he had a thought in his mind, that these sudden and extremely unpredictable events might once let him out of his infamous face, to a boy who is something apart from a Malfoy, for a change.

There were cheers in the crowd along with few un-appreciating boos. He accepted them as encouragement and liking, he just ignored those who gave their disliking, even though that's not exactly how everyone around him expect him to feel surely.

Few months had passed after the great battle at Hogwarts, the whole school had returned to how it was, as if nothing had happened. Though of course there were a few spot able differences: Crossing the staircases, right before the headmaster's cabin hung a huge portrait. Within the frames gold and black, was a hook-nosed, long greasy haired man who wore all black, he was the bravest man in Slytherin and deserved all respect one could give.  
There was a long, black, cloth parchment hung in the trophy room covering half length of the wall, embroidered in gold were the names of the brave people, who lost their lives fighting for a better future for their magical world. Enlisted were wizards like Remus Lupin, Fred Weasley, Colin Creevey, Severus Snape and witches like Nymphadora Tonks Lupin amongst others. The name Fred Weasley had an unexplainable and peculiar special effect of royalty. But every student knew better than the word unexplainable.  
There were a few illegal owls in the owlery which had direct messaging to the Weasley's Wizard and Wheezes, being called illegal only for the sake of its name. Most people young or not, secretly enjoyed the products of that firm.

Draco Malfoy, "The mumma's boy", "The boy who ran"; Draco tried to ignore these comments, however much he tries to make everything right, he fails. The greatest regret of Draco's life wasn't being on the wrong side or supporting the mad man, the regret was: him being unable to make it right when he got that chance, that time, when he was asked to walk away from the battle with his mother, when he could have stayed back for the friends who were never his, for those teachers who had a major part in shaping his life, for that second home where he spent half his childhood and turned into a man from a child.  
That time when he could have fought with the right ones, being the right one. For a change. Draco did not even want to think about that anymore, like the guilt and regret never seemed to fade, like whatever he did, however many months passed, he could never seem to shake himself off it. He eventually learnt to live with it, or rather started to make an attempt. He knew he would make it through, like he always did, except this time it wouldn't have the same horrible end, the same 'I will regret this' end. Things seemed to change, take a better twist and he (secretly) had started liking it.

Malfoy walked off the pitch and the limelight to the bar on the corner and ordered a glass of red wine, something that could help him while he would analyze the day's events. Because, right now all he knew about them was how quickly and suddenly they took place. He hardly got any say in them. Malfoy received a large wine glass half-filled with alluring brick red liquid. He winced a little as he moved his arm to pick the drink up, surprisingly the pain was already going away, and it wasn't anything more than a sting now. Sip by sip he sank into one chapter of memory to the other…


	2. The Beginning

_Better late than never? Sorry I couldn't post in a while. Got caught up, but nevermind that. Now I am all yours, or I mean the fic's.  
This is going to be a twisted tale of our protagonist, a glance at a day of his life. This is where the story begins, for everyone. I hope you guys enjoy it.  
Dont forget to review because trust me, it's the most encouraging thing. Review if it hurts, makes you happy or fails to get into your expectations, tell me where I go wrong, but please comment. Thanks guys for being there it means a lot._

* * *

8th May 1998.

A week had passed, gossips hadn't ended. There was a big question mark on the pure bloods. The pure blooded wizards on the 'right side' blamed families like The Malfoys, for this. The boast look was long faded off Lucius Malfoy's face. He rarely left the house, and no one could make him talk without being shouted at. From a very young age, Draco was taught that he was special: firstly as a wizard, secondly as a pure-blood, and thirdly as Malfoy, whose family name alone commanded respect.  
That was not how Draco believed it to be, at least when he was a young child with personal thoughts. He never really anticipated then that he would truly grow into this "Malfoy accepted" character. He didn't know he would actually enjoy picking on his school friends, enjoy the burning hatred for him that pounded through their veins. As much the eight year old Draco would hate to hear, he was the child his father made, the boy who wanted to see pain and defeat in the eyes of the school's hero.

Draco had done things in his life some he regretted and some he didn't, but he was to live on his own terms, nobody was going to tell him how he had to live his life, not anymore.

Draco grabbed a T-shirt from the cupboard and slipped into it, he hated that colour, so flashy, but he couldn't help it, it was Pansy's favorite shade. He overdid a grey jacket with big pockets, and pulled on the hood before he stepped out of the house.

Thirty two minutes he had managed to get late, that was the most he could handle the: "Drake where are you? GET HERE RIGHT NOW!" and "If you do not get your ass down here, I am going to drag the party to your Manor!" letters. He was sure if he ignored or delayed any more of Pansy; she would start sending triple the volume howlers and might as well bring up the party to the Manor.

No way! Draco wished to go invisible; he couldn't help but think about the invisibility cloak that Potter possessed: his family heirloom, that lucky... He curled up his tongue in an attempt to keep his emotions in and reminded himself to finally stop hating them. It was difficult to change his lifelong feelings for someone, but not impossible.

Draco knew he could easily apparate to her party and reach the venue in seconds, but he couldn't make himself do it. He hardly used magic for such tasks, not that he was ashamed of being a wizard, he loved it, but he didn't like the idea of using magic for every second activity in daily life. Thankfully Pansy knew that and must have estimated a few minutes gap after his last message saying he left house.

Draco sighed into the dusky evening, letting his hands deeper into his pockets and taking careful steps, enjoying every moment he got with himself. He paused at the crossroad; thinking for a few seconds, he let in his hunch to choose: the longer route or the faster one. Obviously he strolled on the route that would give him enough time to think before he could make his way to the party. He needed to sort things out and prepare for the worst. It wasn't like he didn't see it coming but he just wished he had more time.

* * *

"Oh my God Draco, you have grown into a man, mm" she whispered, clinging on his arms, feeling on his muscles. Draco half smirked half smiled pulling her into a hug. Viola Richmond. He remembered her from fifth year of his school; when she was found to have grown an interest in him. Well, he also remembered their nights later in the year at her place, during the summer break, when Draco became the boy she lost herself to. But that was a long time ago, things changed; she got over him, he hoped; while he was never really into her, but that was a secret.

Draco was the school stud, everyone knew that, say whatever, and most girls must have had a baby crush or liking for him at least once in those seven years.  
Viola took his hand and pushed through the crowd and reached some place he anticipated to be the centre of the dance floor. She guided his hands to her waist while she had already begun swaying with the music. Viola probably noticed the discomfort on his face as if he was anxious, so she slowly pulled him to herself and whispered in his ears, "Hey honey, I believe I do have this little bit of right on you, that I can have this dance with you. Considering the fact that you were the first guy I banged and I lost my cherry to your heartless self." Draco chuckled. He looked at her, looking back to his days at school and shook his head in disbelief, "Viola, sweety you are never going to change are you?" She grinned and continued swaying. Draco loved dancing like this, even though he wished he had much warmer hands around his shoulder, of the girl he desires. He was at least out of his regular tension minds if that's what mattered. But not for long, through the crowd he could feel her, like he could sense her presence from far, he tensed and broke off dancing. Poor Viola almost jerked back to the Earth, getting her head off his chest. Draco smiled apologetically and turned around, walking towards the trouble before she could reach him.

"Drake! You finally made it. I was about to send you another owl. Thank Goodness you are here." Pansy pulled him into an undesirable and awkward hug.

"I was around, I got caught up with.." he paused, covered it up by clearing his throat. But he paused. That never happened with Pansy, she was always an easy one to talk to. Perhaps it's another effect of the current turn of events. "With Viola. Sorry." He said. She waved it off, Pansy was happier than usual. Very cheerful, Draco loved it when someone was happy like that like that, maybe because he never gets an opportunity to be. But he hated it right now. He didn't like why she was happy. How much ever time he took, or however much he delayed it, he couldn't put it off or convince himself. He knew he wasn't ready but he also knew he didn't have much of a choice. This decision was for the best.

He picked up an iced whiskey from the table and drank it. Pansy excused herself to talk to her friends and Draco seized the perfect moment to pick up an empty corner to hide away. Generally he would love to be in the centre of the party with all the attention, the limelight of the night. But today was different he could use all the time he got alone.

He took another glass from the table, this one neat, and reached to the corner of the room. There he found a seat just suiting his mood. There were people everywhere, dancing, drinking, kissing, giggling, arguing and some too desperate to wait, looking for a room. Draco had experienced too many parties, to not know anything about them. What sort of people come, who to talk to, who to ignore, he even knew who is worth wasting time upon, who is not.  
He looked around, at a face to another, until he was compelled to stop at one. She was dressed in white, like an angel. Her eyes were glistening like one too. Her lips, the perfect soft and pink touched each other and fell apart as she talked to her friends. The girl he desires but he cannot have.

"Drake" a sharp whisper came in, interrupting his thoughts. Pansy! "Draco, come on, we need to do it now. Everyone has hopefully arrived. Come on honey, move." She was so excited and happy. But Draco had to ask: "Panz, baby what is the Potter boy doing here? You invited **_them_**?" he pointed at Potter and his friends.

Pansy nodded, "I had to." She said wrinkling her nose. "I called all the students from our year so I had to call their hero, one of the rules you should look at: never not invite the people's favorite if you don't want your party to fail due to an excessive absence rate." Draco now was more uncomfortable with his decision than ever before.  
"Shall we?" she asked, probably just for formality because she didn't wait for a reply, if she had she would have noticed the unsure look on his face. He had no choice but to follow her.

Pansy walked up to the stage with Draco at her heels, an unusual sight of Draco.  
She picked up a glass of champagne and tinkled on it with her wand, alerting the whole room. She instantly caught everyone's attention, his desire girl's too, Draco noticed. "Ahem, welcome everyone. I am so glad to have you all here. It's such an honor." Weasley rolled his eyes and Potter laughed silently. Draco realized he had to stop noticing them so much. "You all must be wondering why throw this party so soon, well guys we have news." Unfortunately enough, almost everyone in the room noticed Pansy had referred to them as 'we', or maybe Draco was over thinking it. "Draco proposed to me last night," **_no, I was forced to_** , he thought to himself. The hooting had already begun "and we got engaged!" She squeaked. Too happy and jumpy to control herself, she drank the glass she was clenching. Then she snatched Draco's hand and lifted it with hers showing her ring to the crowd. There were obviously awes from the crowd because it was an expensive and attractive one. Draco fake grinned and nodded at the congratulations. He couldn't help but glance repeatedly at where she sat, he could swear he had seen her gasp.

* * *

Staring at the ceiling, Draco wondered, so he had done it. He had told the world that he was engaged and was no more the women's guy: he was booked. But that was not what bothered him, he didn't want this marriage. Not that he didn't like Pansy or something, he did; she was a nice girl, great friend. But he knew she was a compromise, and he didn't want that for her. Although she was totally into him, although she acted like she was the queen of the world, since the day their parents had fixed the marriage (the day after the battle). There were various reasons of the marriage. One of them being: continuing the bloodline of Pure Bloods. And he gets it, but just could not convince his heart. But obviously just for a bloody bloodline, Draco was not giving up his love; it was for his mother too and somewhere unintentionally, his father. His mother had literally blackmailed him, emotional one, that's the worst kind.

He knew he had only one way, he had to sleep it off.


	3. A flashback

_Hello readers,  
trying my best to have a daily update so it doesnt spoil the mood of the story for us. Please review and tell me how is it going because it is a piece of a little extra time and work than usual and your reviews will be my fruit of reward. Thankyou all for your continued support and I love you all._

* * *

11th May 1998.

Sleeping it off wasn't a great idea after all, maybe because it bugged him so much that he couldn't sleep at all. His life was turning into a nightmare, sleepless nights were a part of Draco's life so that was alright, but everything else was new and annoying. Everything that surrounded Draco had found its own way to mock at him, to laugh at him. He could see annoying couples everywhere he went; even his dog had fallen in love with the bitch of Mrs. Flamewell, even his dog, Bruno was brave enough to stand for his love, or so Draco thought when Bruno repeatedly ran at her whenever the Flamewells arrived. Love was in the air, everywhere but in Draco's fate.

Pansy was having her time of the life though, so was Narcissa Malfoy. Shopping and planning had already begun. Draco had spent little of his time trying to explain everyone in the house that it was too early, that this marriage could happen later, but they would shut him up. "Sweetheart, this marriage would be a great step for your life in many ways, it would light up your life, and you need change. Also, it would shut the mouths of everyone in our society. So as soon it happens, it's as great." Draco knew there was no winning, so he would step out as soon as he would see the chance and just not come back until night.  
Draco left home early in the morning, before anyone could stop him and found a bench for himself. Three days, that's it and he felt like it had been ages since he had seen her. He never realized when she found her place in his heart, when she became the necessary jewel in his crown of life. But so what? He still couldn't have her; he will have to live with it. She doesn't even know how much he loves her, and how would she, had he ever told her, even a hint? Draco wanted to slap himself for that, he had lost his opportunity, now he cannot tell her, it would just hurt no point whatsoever. Even though he didn't realize when he fell in love he did notice when he realized he was in love. Draco suspected that it might have been the day he saw her after the battle.

* * *

He was at Hogwarts; he had volunteered to help fix it up. A lot of people were surprised; his parents had asked him not to go. But Draco was prideful, he had made a decision and he was going to stick on it. Also, he had found an opportunity to repay his school for all the years he had spent there. A chance to show the school that whatever he had done in the war was not in his hands he had pressure on him, his father's and the Dark Lord's. He wished he had done otherwise but what's done is done. So he went. All the students first gathered in the Great Hall, or what was left of it. There were a few teachers, a few other wizards and witches along with the students. There were the ghosts too, even though they were hardly of any help, but maybe here it's their thought that mattered. Everyone was told that they were going to be divided into groups and allotted rooms or corridors to fix, so it was done. Draco got two Hufflepuff students he didn't recognize and a Slytherin student he didn't want to know. They were given the Astronomy Tower and the two three classrooms around it.

At first Draco tried to plan along with them for faster and efficient work, but when he realized they didn't need his help he just left them on their own, poor people didn't know what they were doing. They were working at the Astronomy Tower (trying to), so he decided to do the room near it. He literally paused midway after he had entered. Hermione was there; her back was facing him, her hands at her front with her wand in one of them and a few bricks arranging themselves at the broken wall. Her hair swaying lightly, her physique tensed and every inch of her carried grace and confidence. He could see she had felt the presence of another one in the room, so she turned around as she spoke: "I know I wasn't allotted this room, but…" She stopped, she saw him and her eyes widened every part of her screaming to get away, she probably hates him due to the war, she had lost friends in it and Draco was a part of the war but not on her side. "You?" She said instead. She thought for a few milliseconds and then turned around and continued working. All this while, Draco had done nothing but read her every move. "Yeah. Me" he said in a playing pitiful tone. He could make out she smiled. It made him feel good, he just didn't know why.

Draco decided to do the shelves and other furniture while she did the wall. Fifteen minutes passed and none of them spoke, the silence was eating on Draco he knew it was because he felt something for her, something different from the hatred he always felt when he looked at her. Hermione turned to him and said, "Malfoy, how do you sleep at night?"  
 ** _I don't_** , he wanted to say.  
"With the weight of so much you feel guilty about?" whatever she said was rude, but her tone said otherwise. It was like she actually meant it, like she actually wanted to know. But what sort of a question was that if it wasn't meant to be rude?

"I don't feel guilty about anything, Granger."

"You do Malfoy, or you wouldn't be here working with us. You wouldn't turn up to face the world, the very next day of the battle. On behalf of your father and not say a word in his defense. You would not stand with me in the same room for a second without expressing how filthy you think I am."

Ouch. Does she really think that's all he feels about her? But she was right. He went for his father's hearing and he didn't support his father, it was in the Daily Prophet, of course she knew about it.  
"So tell me now what do you tell yourself before you go to bed?"

Draco raised his hands with an expression saying ' _you got me there_ '. "That's the thing I don't." He said abruptly. Maybe the truth was the best. She raised her eyebrow in confusion. "I don't sleep Granger; my nights are as sleepless as one like me has got to have."

Hermione softened even more, if that was possible; she looked vulnerable in a way she never looked before. Draco felt like embracing her to heal every pain she felt, but he had to stop himself from actually doing that.

It took a lot more effort than he had expected, he blocked his emotions from her to see and walked out of the room, praying she didn't take it the wrong way, sometimes he just wondered why did he have such a ' _hide everything_ ' personality.

A hand grabbed his shoulder as he was walking. It was Hermione, she pulled him so that he turned facing her and she forced him to look into his eyes. But she didn't say anything. He didn't too, he was probably afraid that he would choke on his words. She slowly dropped her hand from his shoulder and closed her eyes, taking in a deep breath, allowing herself to build up courage before she could speak.

"Malfoy?" She spoke, so softly that he could hear her breath. "Do you think confessing would make it easier?" Surprise coursed through Draco. This was about her, she wanted to know how he slept because she had trouble sleeping, but what could be bothering her? Draco was bewildered, his eyes suddenly allowed her to see everything; suddenly they opened up with the emotions for her to see. Draco turned into his broken self, his true self in seconds. He had actually never let anyone see it, other than Bruno; he could only talk about how he was so hurt with his dog. He had never expected the only other person to see him like this would be Hermione, out of everyone in the world.

"I don't know Granger, or I wouldn't have to stare at my ceilings at night would I?" He said, but in a less rough tone than usual.  
"Maybe Granger, we can figure it out together, don't worry you'll live." It brought a tiny, negligible but a smile on her face. He wanted to pat himself on the back for that. Draco looked at her and saw a girl who is broken like he is, just the weight she holds is much lesser than the one he does, but he saw Hermione like he had never before.

"Yeah sure Malfoy or maybe we can, 'not sleep' together?" She said smiling. He nodded and smirked, the smirk that had gone missing from his face since a long time.

Draco loved how she opened up to him, put everything she felt into words, Draco had never felt more important. Draco felt for her, something that wasn't explainable.  
Draco knew this feeling was love, because this feeling was something he had never felt before.

.

Draco did not have a sleepless night that night, 4th of May, the day of his life. But everything doesn't stay like it is when you start liking it does it? Next day Draco's marriage was fixed, he didn't have a say in it so no point talking over it. He didn't even know if Hermione loved him too, he didn't know if the feeling was worth fighting for if life was not letting him stay happy. He didn't know even if Hermione loved him, would she accept him as he is, accept a broken useless man who cannot stand up to his own parents. Till 7th of May he spent his time staring at her photograph he had found in the Daily Prophet and on 7th he got engaged. On 8th Hermione got to know it and everything just fell apart. Ruined.

* * *

Draco reached home after a whole day of silence, he had a great hold on it. And he silently swept through his back door to his room, but little did he know that a greater shock was waiting for him there...


	4. New York

Heyy guys,

 _Please keep being lovely and encouraging like this. Thanks Dreamscape13, HoneyBear84, Meteorite102 and MrsMyaHerondale. It's so good to know you liked it._

 _12_ _th_ _May, 1998._

"Pansy? You scared me!" Draco breathed. "What is it? I do hope you realize it's one in the morning, I don't even know if it's too late or too early to be here."

"That's exactly my point honey" She squeaked, "It is one o' clock in the morning, is this the time to be walking into your house? Where were you?"

"I don't know mom." Draco said in mocking tone, "Am I grounded now?"

Pansy glared at him, she knew Draco too well to get caught up with his haughtiness. She folded her arms across her chest and gave him the ' _I'm waiting for your answer'_ look.

"If you failed to notice, we aren't married yet, and it's my bachelor period you are interrupting. So you may either tell me what you want or you may leave." Draco looked straight into her eyes with attitude flashing over his face.

"I want you to stop lying to yourself for starters, I wish that this period actually meant like a bachelor one for you, but I know better than that." She sighed. "I don't exactly know what is bothering you, as you probably don't want to tell me, and I get it. It is difficult for you I see it. But I just want you to know that we are not married yet and it's never too late." Pansy patted his shoulder and walked past him. He was debating between telling him that he doesn't want this marriage or keep shut with it.

"Panz, Is that what you wanted to tell me in the middle of the night? That's generous!" Draco knew the fate of the marriage was in neither of their hands, so even if he told her right now, the marriage would happen. He decided to not trouble her with this.

Pansy hadn't even reached the door; she turned and walked right to him, so close that his face was inches apart from hers. "I was here to tell you something, but since you weren't here I decided to wait, and then I slept on your bed. As I woke up and decided to get back home, you walked in." Draco nodded; he knew the shock wasn't out yet.

"And that something is…?"

She drove closer to him, lifted herself on her toes in a seductive manner and whispered right into his ears. "Doesn't matter anymore, doesn't seem like you will be interested baby." She fluttered her eyelashes; whatever she was trying to do wasn't working on him, his hormones jumbled up a bit, but that's about it. He was more than just disinterested in her; she could never be even close to being a replacement of Hermione. She held both his hands and looked him into the eyes. Draco could feel her on him; she was so close that if she took the next step, it would be stepping on his foot. Draco felt like pulling himself back, but he remained where he were.

"Try me?" He told her, he knew she didn't know about Hermione. He also knew that she just thought he didn't want to marry so soon, because that's what he had told her.

"Draco, I know you don't want it so soon, I talked to my mother. I told her next month was too early we could stall the marriage, and since we are engaged the marriage is going to happen, it could happen a few months later too. I thought we needed a break, so I bought us this" She said putting into his hands an envelope.

Before Draco could open it Pansy's hands crept under his shirt to his chest and she started to kiss him. This wasn't the first time he had kissed her but it was the first time after he had realized his love for Hermione, and it gave him a mixed feeling. A kiss had never made him feel uncomfortable and wrong before. It felt like he was betraying Hermione. But on the other side, her lips pressing into his gave him the assurance he was longing for, it was like they told him that there was someone who understood him. Pansy awaited Draco's arms around her, but they never came, Draco didn't know if he should stop or not, his hands wanted to feel her back and linger downwards, to take all the pleasure keeping aside his guilt. Pansy pushed him on the bed and came over him, still kissing him and Draco gave no restraint. He thought she'd want to go further, he was preparing himself to stop her with the most polite way he could manage. But she didn't. She stopped. Moments later she got off him and lied down beside him resting her head on his chest, still panting. He felt her relax slowly.

"Why don't you open the envelope Drake?" She whispered. Draco carefully opened the cover he was still clutching tightly and found two tickets.

Two tickets to New York.

Draco sat on the window side as he hardly thought he would be able to manage a sleep in the journey. Apparating from a place to another was one thing, flying was another. He had told Pansy that she could fly to New York if she wished but he would apparate. Pansy had reminded him then for the thirtieth time that she wanted a break from everything, even magic. Draco was a stubborn boy but he couldn't win with Pansy. So here he was, on the window seat only pleading that the journey from London to New York had enough scenery down there to keep him distracted before his ears hurt or worse he starts puking.

He didn't even point out to Pansy that, she had been avoiding the minute detail of flight's time duration; well, perhaps it'll be better if it comes as a surprise after most of the time was covered. Little did he know though, that the first ten minutes would make him want to get down? Draco had finally gotten himself a great distraction, even better than any beautiful scenery, pretty airhostess or Pansy's fashion talk could ever give; he day-dreamt of Hermione.  
How he had felt her breath on him in school on the re-construction. He imagined her near him, imagined her delicate yet firm and supportive persona floating around him and this made everything bearable. Everything around him slowly calmed down and he started to relax, the baby constantly crying on the back seat had stopped irritating him. Suddenly Pansy's long introduction to New York and its fashion reduced to a hum, the plane's roar and the clouds thunder did not scare him anymore. Everything was good.

Out of million memories where Hermione smiled into the space, where she scorned at him and the only good moments she spent with him on the 4th of May, he decided to cling onto the analysis of the weight Hermione mentioned she was living with. It made him feel bad, he wished he could have helped her; there could be nothing that would've made him feel better than that. Of course he had tried his best to reach her? Of course the very next day, Draco had pulled on his best sweatshirts and collected all the courage he could from every corner of him to just walk down the brown door and knock. He was ready because he knew either he talked to her now, or never.

But

How was he to know that his mother had entirely something else planned for him; that she was to stop him right as he gets out of the main door and ask him to not leave because an important decision of his life had to be made. That even after convincing her, his dad would drop in and start a lecture of his very own. That after thirty five minutes of arguing and persuading his parents when he finally will make it to her house will he find it bolted and miss the amazing opportunity to see her, maybe even talk to her, share her burden, perhaps even reduce it a bit.  
That after these horrible, consecutive events and with a pissed off mind will he find Pansy and her parents at his home, hugging and laughing, making a deal he never desired.


End file.
